militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
66th Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 66th Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 66th Indiana Infantry was organized at New Albany, Indiana and mustered in for three years' service August 19, 1862. The regiment was attached to Cruft's Brigade, Army of Kentucky. 1st Brigade, District of Corinth, Mississippi, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, December 1862. 1st Brigade, District of Corinth, XVII Corps, to January 1863. 1st Brigade, District of Corinth, XVI Corps, to March 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, to September 1864. 1st Brigade, 4th Division, XV Corps, to June 1865. The 66th Indiana Infantry mustered out of service June 3, 1865 at Washington, D.C.. Detailed service Battle of Richmond August 30. Regiment mostly captured, paroled, and sent to New Albany, Ind.; those not captured marched to New Albany, arriving September 10. Regiment moved to Indianapolis, Ind., November 18 then to Corinth, Miss., December 10, 1862. Garrison duty at Corinth, Miss., December 1862 to August 1863. Dodge's Expedition into Northern Alabama April 15 – May 2, 1863. Rock Cut, near Tuscumbia, April 22. Tuscumbia April 23. Town Creek April 28. Moved to Collierville, Tenn., August 18, and duty there until October 29. Action at Colliersville October 11 (Companies B, C, D, E, G, and I). March to Pulaski October 29 – November 11 and duty there until April 29, 1864. Atlanta Campaign May 1–September 8. Demonstrations on Resaca May 8–13. Sugar Valley, near Resaca, May 9. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Ley's Ferry, Oostenaula River, May 15. Rome Cross Roads May 16. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 25 – June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10 – July 2. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Nickajack Creek July 2–5. Ruff's Mills July 3–4. Chattahoochie River July 5–17. Battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22 – August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31 – September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Operations against Hood in northern Georgia and northern Alabama September 29 – November 3. Reconnaissance from Rome on Cave Springs Road and skirmishes October 12–13. March to the sea November 15 – December 10. Little Ogeechee River December 4. Jenk's Bridge and Eden Station December 7. Siege of Savannah December 10–21. Campaign of the Carolinas January to April, 1865. Salkehatchie Swamps, S.C., February 2–5. South Edisto River February 9. North Edisto River February 12–13. South River February 15. Columbia February 16–17. Little Congaree Creek February 16. Battle of Bentonville, N.C., March 19–21. Occupation of Goldsboro March 14. Advance on Raleigh April 10–14. Occupation of Raleigh April 14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. March to Washington, D.C., via Richmond, Va., April 29 – May 19. Grand Review of the Armies May 24. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 250 men during service; 3 officers and 62 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 184 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel De Witt Clinton Anthony - resigned March 24, 1864 * Lieutenant Colonel Roger Martin - commanded during the Carolinas Campaign * Major Thomas G. Morrison - commanded during the Battle of Richmond * Captain John F. Baird - commanded during the Battle of Richmond See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments